The present invention relates to a telephone terminal device for reproducing a melody as a receipt sound. More specifically, it relates to a telephone terminal device with a medley editing function for enabling reproduction of a plurality of melodies edited as a medley.
In most of telephone terminal devices such as portable telephone devices, the receipt is notified by a simple electronic sound. It becomes difficult to judge which portable telephone device has received a call among those thereabout by a similar electronic sound with the portable telephone devices propagated. Therefore, some of the portable telephone devices having about 10 pieces of receipt melodies preliminarily registered in a memory so as to allow optional selection of the receipt melody therefrom have been put into practice.
However, although the selection of the melodies preliminarily registered differs slightly depending on the type and the manufacturer, since pieces of music favored by a relatively large number of people are selected, a person having a portable telephone device with the same piece of music selected as the receipt melody may be nearby. In the case a person having the same type is around, the possibility that the same piece of music has been selected as the receipt melody is higher. Therefore, it has actually been the case that a user, who heard a receipt melody, understood it is the receipt melody of his own portable telephone device, but the portable telephone device of another person with the same piece of music set as the receipt melody has received a call.
As mentioned above, according to the conventional telephone terminal devices, in the case a plurality of devices are around, whether the receipt sound is of oneself or of another one may not be well distinguished, and thus confusion may be brought about at the time of receipt at a crowded place.
Accordingly, portable telephone devices having a function of registering an original piece of music as the receipt melody with ten keys have appeared, but it is more convenient if whether the receipt melody is of oneself or of another one can be distinguished using about 10 pieces of receipt melodies beforehand registered in a memory. Moreover, it is also convenient if a plurality of favorable pieces of music from about 10 pieces of the receipt melodies can be enjoyed with a preferable order.
In light of the above-mentioned circumstances, an object of the invention is to provide a telephone terminal device capable of reproducing a plurality of receipt melodies preliminarily registered in an optional combination as a medley so as to improve the distinguishing ability for the receipt state of one""s own device.
A first aspect of the invention is a telephone terminal device comprising a melody data memory means for storing melody data, a sound data processing means for reproducing the melody data as the sound, and a medley editing and reproducing means for reproducing a plurality of melody data stored in the melody data memory means as an edited medley based on a preset editing condition at the time of reproducing a receipt sound.
Moreover, a second aspect of the invention is the telephone terminal device, wherein the medley editing and reproducing means sets the number of pieces of music in the medley reproduction as the editing condition for editing and reproducing the melody data based on the editing condition. A third aspect of the invention is the telephone terminal device, wherein the medley editing and reproducing means sets the reproduction time for each piece of music in the medley reproduction as the editing condition for editing and reproducing the melody data based on the editing condition. A fourth aspect of the invention is the telephone terminal device, wherein the medley editing and reproducing means sets the fade-in/fade-out time for each piece of music in the medley reproduction as the editing condition for editing and reproducing the melody data based on the editing condition. A fifth aspect of the invention is the telephone terminal device, wherein the medley editing and reproducing means sets the titles of the pieces of music in the medley reproduction as the editing condition for editing and reproducing the melody data based on the editing condition. A sixth aspect of the invention is the telephone terminal device, wherein the medley editing and reproducing means sets the order of the pieces of music in the medley reproduction as the editing condition for editing and reproducing the melody data based on the editing condition.
Furthermore, a seventh aspect of the invention is the telephone terminal device, wherein the medley editing and reproducing means sets a combination of at least two selected from the group consisting of the number of pieces of music, the reproduction time for each piece of music, the fade-in/fade-out time for each piece of music, the titles of the pieces of music, and the order of the pieces of music in the medley reproduction as the editing condition for editing and reproducing the melody data based on the editing condition.
Moreover, an eighth aspect of the invention is the telephone terminal device, wherein the melody data memory means stores the melody data per each group, and stores the medley editing conditions corresponding to each melody data group.
Furthermore, a ninth aspect of the invention is the telephone terminal device, wherein the melody data memory means includes a built-in first memory device provided fixedly in the telephone terminal device, and a second memory device connected detachably to the medley editing and reproducing means.
A tenth aspect of the invention is the telephone terminal device, wherein the medley editing and reproducing means has an ordinary reproduction mode for reproducing a medley of pieces of music based on the melody data at the time of receipt, and a monitor reproduction mode for reproducing the melody data according to the reproduction command as the operation modes for reproducing the receipt sound.
According to the above-mentioned configuration, a plurality of melody data stored in the melody data memory means are reproduced as a medley by the medley editing and reproducing means based on the preset editing condition at the time of reproducing the receipt sound when an incoming call is received. For example, the melody data are read out successively from the melody data memory means based on the editing condition so as to reproduce the melody of the predetermined number of pieces of music for a predetermined time one by one. As the editing condition, any one or a combination selected from the group consisting of the number of pieces of music, the reproduction time for each piece of music, the fade-in/fade-out time for each piece of music, the titles of the pieces of music, and the order of the pieces of music in the medley reproduction is set. Accordingly, a plurality of receipt melodies preliminarily registered can be reproduced in an optional combination as a medley so that the distinguishing ability of the receiving state of the telephone terminal device can be improved. Therefore, even in the case the same telephone terminal device is nearby, receipt of one""s own device can be distinguished easily from receipt of another device. In reproducing a medley, the medley editing operation can be executed easily by presetting the editing condition such as the number of pieces of music in the medley reproduction.
Moreover, since the melody data memory means stores the melody data per each group, and stores the medley editing conditions corresponding to each melody data group, the melody data and the editing condition can be selected, read or written easily and quickly so that the melody data can be administered or accessed easily. Furthermore, since the melody data memory means includes a built-in first memory device provided fixedly in the telephone terminal device, and a second memory device connected detachably to the medley editing and reproducing means via an interface means so that the built-in melody memory and the detachable melody memory for the external memory device can be handled in the same manner, the content of the receipt melody can be changed optionally by replacing the melody memory according to the trend or the taste.
Moreover, in addition to the medley reproduction at the time of receipt according to an ordinary reproduction mode, the melody data can be reproduced as a single melody or a medley at any time according to the reproduction command from the user in a monitor reproduction mode. Accordingly, a desired melody can be reproduced optionally for a listen. dr
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the configuration of a telephone terminal device according to an embodiment of the invention;
FIG. 2 is an explanatory diagram showing the conceptual configuration of the data registration content in the melody memories of the telephone terminal device according to the embodiment;
FIG. 3 is a plan view showing the operation surface side of the portable telephone device according to the embodiment;
FIG. 4 is a plan view showing the operation surface side of the portable telephone device in the medley editing condition setting mode;
FIGS. 5A and 5B are explanatory diagrams showing the timing transition of the medley reproduction state in this embodiment;
FIG. 6 is a flow chart showing the setting procedure in the medley edition in this embodiment; and
FIGS. 7A to 7I are explanatory diagrams showing the transition of the display part at the time of the medley edition setting operation in this embodiment.